Fire and Earth
by DarkArk201
Summary: Ace and Luffy met a girl from New World deep in the forest of Dawn Island when they were kids. Little did they know that she will play a major role that changed in the events to come. Ace X OC
1. Prologue

**I don't own One Piece or its characters, they belong to Oda-senpai. I only own the OCs.**

**" " means talking**

**_Italic _****mean thoughts.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

~Foosha Village~

A woman with green hair was cleaning cups as everyone else was have a good time in Partys Bar when someone arrived. The newcomer was a young man, who had bandages all over his body with a case on his left arm. He had sunset colored eyes with messy, short black hair. He wore a brown sleeveless shirt with black pants and sandals. He also had two piercings on his right ear and a necklace with shark teeth.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" asked the woman.

"Some sake would be nice."

"Come right up," replied the greenette as she got the ale gave it to the stranger.

"Thank you and more thing, I was asked to give this letter to a woman named Makino," explained man.

"For me? Asked the woman as he gave her the letter. She looked at envelope and read the words "_From Rhea To Makino."_ The stranger was drinking his sake like there was no tomorrow.

"Whose it from?" asked Woop Slap, the mayor of the village.

"It from my cousin from New World" replied Makino as she opens the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Makino,_

_How have you been? I heard you work at a bar as a bartender. It suits you since you always wanted to up your own bar. Anyway, I know what I about to ask is sudden, but very important to me. By the time you receive this letter, my daughter, Miruna, will be at Dawn Island. She has been withdrawn from everything and everyone including her best friend, Hydra and myself. She has been like this since the horrible accident three months ago. I fear for the worse for her future, if she continues to walk the path now. I tried everything to help her, but she isn't get any better and soon I … won't be able to take care of her._

_ I thought maybe our island brings to many memories; so maybe sending her to Dawn Island might help. Also I thought it would do her some good to be around other children her age, since I heard you are tend a children. So I leave Miruna in your care, I hope she doesn't cause too much trouble._

_Signed your cousin, Rhea~_

_P.S. If you can't find her in the village, she most probably is in the forest up in the mountains. The forest has always calmed her._

"A woman like her has no right to call herself a mother," said Woop as the young man slapped his fist to the table. Everyone snapped their attention on the man as he glared at old mayor.

"Watch your tongue, old man! You have no idea what those two went thru!"

"True, but that doesn't change the fact that she leave her daughter to someone else's care!"

"Rhea isn't a coward! She is one of the most unselfish person I ever met .She sacrificed so much save her daughter!" shouted the man as everyone went death silent as man paid for the ale and said "Sorry for the commotion I cause you."

"You're already leave?" asked Makino.

"Ya, I only came to this island to give you the letter and bring the Miruna safe and sound. Other than that I have no other reason to stay."

"Leaving soon, Silent Wind Altair, first mate of Kuroi Tsubasa Pirates," asked an elder man with red flower-print shirt and white pants and black shoes as everyone gaped.

"Did he just said Silent Wind Altair then that mean his captain was Messiah as in 'Messiah the Crusnik' of Kuroi tsubasa Pirates."

"Wasn't he a pirate whose power was rivaling that of a Yonko?"

"I heard that he and Whitebeard clashed and it ended up in a draw and both pirates were heavily injured," were the whispers that were going around the bar and Altair answered the whispers with a glare.

"How long have you being here, _Marine?"_ asked Altair with venom.

"From the beginning, so why would a the notorious pirate like you would come to Dawn Island to insure a little girl's passing."

"Why do you care?"

"Curious"

"I' am not going to tell you shit, asshole. So why are you here?"

"Can an old marine visit his grandsons?"

"Didn't know you marines care."

"Marine are living beings, so we do care."

"Tch! Not the ones I know," explained Altair as tensions were flying between him and the marine. People started leaving, fearing a fight was going to break out between the old marine and the notorious pirate.

"Please don't fight here" asked Makino as Altair let out a sign. He walked pasted the marine before saying, "You may be a hero to the people, Garp, but … to that girl's eyes… you're nothing more than the shit that works for an group that help destroy everything she held dear. So your sake and this island, you stay clear of Miruna's way."

"Altair, before you go. Can you tell me what does Miruna look like? Rhea didn't say anything on how she looked beside she around the same age as Luffy" asked Makino.

"She is paled-skinned with brown hair to her upper back. She should be wearing a long-sleeve green shirt with brown pants and shoes."

"And her eyes?"

"They're bandaged up like the rest of her."

"Are you telling that you left a child on her own on forest she familiar with. And not only that, she is blind with injuries."

"Yes, but she's-"

"ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" shouted Makino as she run out the bar looking for her niece.

"OI, WAIT-"

"Makino is long gone," stated Garp.

"I can see that …" replied Altair as Garp shot a punch, but Altair dodged it.

"What was that for!?"

"How can you leave a girl in that condition in the forest!"

"Trust me that girl is in her own element in the forest!" explained Altair as Garp him a questionable look.

"What do you mean?"

"Why should I tell you anything, shithead?"

"Then I guess, I'll have to force it out of you," explained Garp as he crack his knuckles and Altair just smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

* * *

** Hope you like it!**

**Please leave comments and review when you can!**


	2. Finding Miruna

**I don't own one piece or its characters they belong to Oda-senpai. I only own the OCs.**

**" " means talking**

**_Italic _****mean thoughts.**

**_Italic ~ _****means a sing.**

**_"Italic" _****means plants are talking.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

~Mt. Colubo~

Makino was knocking on door harshly of a shack-looking house when huge obsess woman with orange curly hair appeared and shouts "SHUT THE HELL UP WHOEVER YOU ARE! DO YOU WANT TO BE DIE!?"

"Dadan, it's me," replied Makino as she doesn't even flinch from the threat as a very short man and other man with rooster like hairstyle and mustache appears.

"Makino? What are you doing here? Did you already made clothes for the boys yesterday?"

"Yes, I know! But I' am not here for that! I have a favor to ask!"

"Sure but why such a rush?"

"That why I' am asking a favor because I need to find my niece!" she explained as Dadan dropped her cigar and she and the other two dropped their jaws in shock.

"EEEEEEEEEEH! YOU HAVE A NIECE!?" was the scream that was heard thru out the mountain.

"Yes, I do! I need to find her before she get herself killed!"

"Relax Makino! She can run away when trouble shows up."

"You don't understand! She can't see where she going because she's blindfolded and full on injuries!

"Eeeh! How the hell did this niece of your get this situation!?"

"I'll explain later! Please Dadan, you have to help me!"

"Ok, I will!" replied Dadan as two boys came. One had black hair with a scar under right eye and a straw hat. The other one had black hair and freckles and was carrying a pipe.

"Ah! Ace, Luffy, just in time! Get you're little bums over here!" shouted Dadan as she was minded her language with Makino around. You never know what will happen when Makino was around.

"What do you want, old hag?" asked Ace.

"Who are you calling old hag?!"

"You are!"

"OLD HAG!" shouted Luffy with huge grin.

"Luffy, don't copy Ace!"

"OLD HAG!"

"Anyway, Can you help me find someone?" asked Makino as she stopped Dadan from saying more.

"Who?" asked Luffy.

"My niece, she just arrived on Dawn Island today and she's somewhere in the forest. I' am worried that something bad happened to her because she is blindfolded and covered with injuries and can't protect herself. So can you help me find her?"

"OK! I'LL HELP!"

"Thank you, she looks around your age with brown hair and pale skin."

"What a pain, why do we have to help find a girl. Especially a blind one," replied Ace as he and everyone went to the forest to look for Makino's niece.

~In the forest~

Everyone split into four groups to cover more ground. Makino went with Dadan to the northern part of the forest. The bandit members went to the southern part and Luffy took east, leaving Ace to take the west.

_This girl is really a pain! _thought Ace as he heard something echoing deep within the forest. It sounds more like a song.

_I hear your voice on the wind~_

_And I hear you call out my name~_

"What the?" said Ace as headed towards the sound. The closer he got, the clearer the sound was and it was someone singing a song. By judging from the voice it was a small girl.

_"Listen, my child," you say to me~_

_I am the voice of your history_

_Be not afraid, come follow me_

_Answer my call, and I'll set you free~_

_It has to be that girl! _Ace thought as he went the song's direction in full speed. It was a nice melody that seemed to calm down anyone if someone, like Ace, **was** relaxing. But Ace wasn't and was angry that girl had the nerve to sing anything while he was stuck on looking her.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain~_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice, I will remain~_

_I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone~_

_The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow_

_Ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long_

_I am the force that in springtime will grow~_

Ace pushed some bushes behind him and found where the voice came from. The song came from a girl who was standing on a rock that had wave brown colored hair with a blindfold. She bandaged up almost like a mummy, very little skin was showed without the bandaged. She wore a long sleeved green dress with Indian-styled marking on the rim on the borders. She wore black slip on. She also had an Indian style white sash belt. She was making small gestures with her hands as she sang.

"I finally fou-" Ace couldn't finish his line as vines suddenly grabbed his arms and legs and took him high off the ground. Ace was both surprised and frustrated that he couldn't move a muscle in his body. He looked up and his eyes widen. Luffy was stuck in the same vines as he was.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be~_

_Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields_

_I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace_

_Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal~_

_You got to be kidding me! How the hell can she keep singing at a time like this?! _Ace thought as ventilated his thoughts since the vines keep his mouth shut. Luffy was trying to break free but couldn't even with his rubbery body. So they had no choice but wait for someone to help them since the girl was clearly no help to them.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain~_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice that always is calling you_

_I am the voice~_

_I am the voice of the past that will always be~_

_I am the voice of your hunger and pain_

_I am the voice of the future_

_I am the voice, I am the voice_

_I am the voice, I am the voice~_

As song ended, the girl snapped her fingers and the vines that held both Ace and Luffy just dropped them and returned to the ground. Ace landed face first as Luffy land on his back.

"Did anyone tell not intrude other?" asked the girl as Luffy ignored the question and asked, "Did you eat a devil fruit?"

"Yes, The Earth Earth Fruit."

"SO COOL!" shout Luffy with star eyes as Ace got him off and yelled at the girl's face "SO IT'S YOUR FAULT WE WERE STUCK ON VINES!"

"Yes, got a problem?" replied the girl with I care why attitude. Ace face turned bright red as gripped his pipe.

"WHY YOU-"

"Can we just go? You're here to take me my aunt, right? The soon it's done, the faster I' am out of your way" she said as Luffy shouted "I 'am Luffy and this is my big brother, Ace, Nice to meet ya!" The girl flinched when she heard word brother and Ace saw this small action and found it strange.

"Miruna" she replied as trio were leaving until Miruna heard a voice.

"_Dear child of the earth, your song soothed this old tree's soul. Now, I can die in peace. So thank you for… listen…ing…to…my… final…re…quest " _said the voice that came from an old and dried up sakura tree. Miruna smiled and thought…

_You're welcome. _

* * *

**That is it for this chapter.**

**Miruna was singing the song "I' am the voice" by Celtic Woman.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please comment and review!**


	3. A place to belong part 1

**I don't own one piece or its characters they belong to Oda-senpai. I only own the OCs.**

**" " means talking**

**"****_Italic" _****means plants are talking.**

**_Italic _****mean thoughts.**

**_Italic ~ _****means a sing.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

~Deep in the forest~

Ace, Luffy and Miruna were looking for the exit. …Well maybe just Ace because Luffy was asking Miruna millions of questions and she was blind so it was up to Ace to lead them out here.

"So where are you from?" asked Luffy.

"Somewhere in New World," replied Miruna plainly as Luffy looked confused.

"New World?"

"Yes."

"Where's that?"

"It's the other half of the Grand Line," said Miruna as Luffy's eyes became like star not that Miruna noticed. Ace was now curious since he heard Miruna is from the Grand Line.

"YOU'RE FROM THE GRAND LINE?! THAT AWESOME!" shouted Luffy.

"It's no big deal… and can you stop with the questions?" asked Miruna as she was annoyed by Luffy's questions. It felt like a terrorization to her.

_Is Luffy always like this? _Miruna thought.

"_From what I heard, yes," _answered on of the deep forest tree with an elderly gentleman accent.

_Lucky me… _thought Miruna with sarcasm.

"SO YOU KNOW WHERE ONE PIECE IS!" shouted Luffy as Ace hit him on the head and a huge bump grew immediately.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" yelled Luffy.

"You moron! You really think she'll tell you?!" replied Ace.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't need to."

"Um, Luffy?" asked Miruna.

"Ya?"

"You should listen to your older brother more, because he's right."

"Why?"

"One, I don't know where One Piece is; and if I did, where's the fun on that if I did tell you."

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I'll find One Piece with my crew and I'LL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!"

"Not when I' am around, I find it first!" yelled Ace as he hit Luffy again.

"NO WAY, I'LL FIND IT FIRST!"

"Not going to happen! Because I'll be first to One Piece!"

"NO, I WILL!"

Want to bet on that?"

"You bet!" said Luffy as he and Ace get in a fistfight.

_They're lucky that they still have each other! _thought Miruna as she gridded her teeth. As Ace and Luffy continued their fight both, physical and verbally, Miruna became more and more annoyed.

"ENOUGH! WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING OVER STUPID AGRUMENT!? AREN'T YOU TWO BROTHER?!" shouted Miruna as the boys stopped with Ace gabbing Luffy's shirt and ready to throw another punch and Luffy was the same.

"What you're problem?!" asked Ace as he get of Luffy.

"Brothers shouldn't fight over something like that… You never know… if it's the last time you ever say to them," explained Miruna but she whispers the last part almost to herself. She ducked her head down. Both Ace and Luffy were confused from the Miruna's sudden change of behavior again. Luffy tried to touch Miruna but she slapped it away. Miruna ran thru Ace and Luffy and into the forest again.

"Not this again!" said Ace as he and Luffy chased after the girl.

~Somewhere else in the deep forest~

"How is it that I got stuck with you?" complied Altair as he was pared with Garp, who was equally unhappy.

"You think I want this?" asked Garp.

"Why should I give rat's ass about you, fucker."

"Cursing like a true sailor."

"Fuck you!" said Altair as he gave Garp the middle finger.

"How did a brat like you became the first mate Kuroi Tsubasa pirates is beyond me."

"I only give respects to those who deserve it," explained Altair as Makino and Dadan appeared.

"Have you found her yet?" asked Makino.

"No we didn't," answered Garp.

"We won't find her because she doesn't want to be found," answered Altair as Makino glared at him.

"We won't be here if you-"

"Miru is Earth devil fruit user," said Altair as he interrupted Dadan.

"Eh?" stated everyone expect Altair.

"Miruna has the ability to control earth and feel vibrates from living beings. So even if she is currently blind and injured, she can tell when something coming from miles and can use the earth to protect herself," explained Altair.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Makino.

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't want to listen. You were in a panic when you hear Miru was blind."

"Ooo…" stated Makino, as she was embarrassed that she let her emotions run before he explained anything.

"It's ok, and besides me and the old man own you big time?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… Um… me and old man were fight… and the bar got completely destroyed along with a few resident houses."

"Which end in a draw," stated Garp as Makino made in expression that even if she smiled sweetly there was a great deal of malice and rage.

"We sorry. We will help rebuild the bar," said simultaneously both Altair and Garp as they bowed to the floor in front of Makino.

"I'll be counting on you," replied Makino as Dadan stay clear of Makino's way.

~Back with Ace and Luffy~

Ace was beyond angry; he was pissed off to the max. He and Luffy had to split off again to cut her off, but she proved to be a challenge. Miruna had set up traps that unfortunately they fall in; and when they were so close on catching her, she pulled a move called "Earth Breaker" that shattered the ground to multiple pieces. Earth Breaker also separated him and Luffy each other and leave Ace bruised and alone.

_When I get my hands on that girl, I' am ring her neck! _thought Ace as he heard very faint sobbing. Ace got close to direction of the sound and found who he was looking for. Miruna was sitting on the floor with her back against a very tall tree. Miruna had her head down and between legs and Ace realizes that the sobbing came from her. Ace was about to take other step before-

"Leave me alone…" stated Miruna quietly but loud enough for Ace to hear.

"I can't do -"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ALREADY! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE BETTER TO DO!?" shouted Miruna as she lift her head and revealing her tear stained face. Ace was a bit freaked out that her tears were blood.

"Oi! Are you O.K?" said Ace as he tried to touch her. But like what happened with Luffy, she slapped Ace's hand away.

"Back off!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?!"

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

"THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CRYING!?" screamed Ace as Miruna became quiet and bites her lip.

"It's all my fault…" whispered Miruna.

"Huh?"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I CAUSED EVEYONE I CARE SUFFERING! MOM, DAD, KAI, SORAMI, ALTAIR, AND EVERYONE, I CAUSED THEM SO MUCH PAIN! WHY DID THEY BOTHER TO SAVE ME!? WHY WAS I EVEN BORN?!" screamed Miruna as more tears fell and Ace was shocked and didn't know what to do. Ace put his arm behind his head and said "Um, you can talk about it, if it makes you feel better…"

"Huh?"

"Whatever is making you feel sad."

"Why do you care?"

"Do I need a reason to care?" said Ace as that one phase broke Miruna's defiance.

"…Ok, I'll tell you what happen on that day."

"That day?"

"The day that everything fell apart."

* * *

**So Miruna is going to tell what happened on that day.**

**So expect the next chapter be in first person instead of the usual.**

**Anyway… I hope you like this chapter!**

**Please leave comments or review!**


	4. The Accident

**I don't own one piece or its characters they belong to Oda-senpai. I only own the OCs.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

It happened about three months ago. My little brother, Kai, and me were in my dad's ship when it all happened. We sneak into dad's ship thru some barrels. About two days later, Altair found us in kitchen and brought us to dad.

"Captain! We have some stowaways aboard," said Altair as he pushed the two of us to the front. Dad was surround by his crew with him in the middle with a mug of beer in his hand.

"Everything is going to be ok, Miru" said Kai as he held my hand as we faced our dad. His crew looked at us with curious eyes as he looked at us thru his stormy grey eyes.

"How did you two sneak aboard this ship?" asked dad.

"Thru the barrels," both Kai and me said as dad looked blank for a moment. Before he looked at his crew and said "You didn't look inside the supplies before leaving?"

His crew looked nervous as dad gave them a glare.

"Well?"

"No captain, we didn't" said the crew with their heads down with shame.

"It doesn't matter now, we were lucky that it's just my kids that stow away."

"Eh?" stated the crew had shock expression expect Altair. The look on the crew's faces was priceless. Some of his crew choked in their drink; other spited out on someone else. Some dropped the mug with with their jaws.

"THEY'RE YOUR KIDS!? WAIT! YOU HAVE KIDS!?"

"Didn't I tell you about them?"

"You always talk about your wife, not your kids!"

"Actually, he did tell you about them; it just you guys were so drunk when he mentions them," explained Altair.

"Oo" replied the crew as dad just laughs it off. Dad put his mug down and bent down to our height. He patted our heads gently as he said, "Let me get a good look at you two." The two of were nervous.

"Miruna grown up to be just as beautiful as your mother and for you Kai, grown up to be a strong little man," said dad. I turned red from dad's comment as Kai had a big grin on his face. Dad then turned to his crew and said "Let me properly introduces twins, Miruna is the eldest by ten minutes and Kai is my only son. I have other daughter named Sorami, but she is still a baby."

"It nice to finally meet some of captain's family. Your father never shut up about you guys. By the way, I' am Altair, your father's first mate" explained Altair.

"Really?" I said as Altair nodded.

"Altair, set sail for home. I have to take the twins back home to their mother." commanded dad as Altair nodded and shouted "ALRIGHT GET BACK TO WORK AND SET COURSE TO CAPTAIN'S HOME ISLAND!"

"Ay!" responded the crew as they started doing their jobs right away.

"One more thing, the two of you are grounded for month when you get home," stated dad.

"Eh!? But why!?" we cried.

"Because first, you left the island without supervision; secondly, you sneak into a pirate ship-"

"But it is your ship!" Kai whined.

"Pirate ship is always a pirate ship regardless who owns it and thirdly, you probably made your mother worry sick."

"But-"

"No buts, you will be grounded when we arrive."

"O.K.…" we said as dad he left to manage the ship.

"This is your fault," said Kai.

"My fault!? How is it my fault!?" I said with glaring eyes.

"Because you got hungry and we needed to go to the kitchen then we got caught!"

"It was your idea to stow away in dad's ship!" I replied as we continued to argue. Then I stopped when I saw a cannon ball coming at us. So I pushed Kai out of the way. Kai made it out alright, but I didn't. I got a few deep cuts, my right arm was bowled off, and burns included my eyes. It hurt so much that I that I pass out.

"The marines are attacking!" shouted someone as I came to and when I looked around, dad's ship was on fire. Everyone was fighting with marines and I didn't see Kai anywhere. I looked for him even if everything was blurry. Then I saw him on the ground with a marine in a red suit who was lava man. He was ready to throw lava punch at my brother.

"KAI!" I screamed as I took that blow on my back but manage to escape it with my life. I chocked up blood as the pain was very bad and I screamed until I couldn't scream anymore.

"MIRU!" I heard someone say, but I didn't know where was where or who was who. The pain took away everything except my sight. Kai glared at the lava man as he protected my broken body.

"Children of pirates are a plague that must be eliminated," said the marine as he about to finish the job, but dad took the blow.

"DAD!" was what I wanted to say but the nothing come out .

"This is the end for you, scum," said the lava marine. Fear took over when the marine's fist passed thru our dad's body in the chest and dad was bleeding a lot.

"It's not over… not when I' am still alive," replied dad as his eyes turned a glowing red and static was coming from out of his body. The lava man's eyes became bigger as dad electrocuted the marines and him. The marine that dad was fighting with was parlayed by dad's static and most of the marines were knocked out.

"Altair…" called dad loudly.

"Ya, Captain Messiah!"

"Take the remained crew and the twins out of here," shouted dad as Altair was shocked.

"Not without you!" he said.

"Take everyone who's alive out of here and THAT AN ORDER!" shouted dad as he coughed up his own blood. Altair paused and put his head down until he lift his head up and said "Yes, Captain… Everyone pull back and get on the other boat!" Altair left us alone with our dad. Kai and me were crying because… we knew.

"Hey you two, don't worry! I'll be O.K." he said but we knew better. Dad wasn't going to make it, not with that hole in his chest. Dad … was … He hugged us for the last time and more tears fell from our eyes.

"Kai, promise me you will keep your sisters and mother safe in my place."

"I will, dad!"

"Miruna, no matter what happens, you will always be my precious melody. Never forget that…"

"I… won't. I always love you ,dad" I said in a whisper.

"Me too, Miru. I love the both of you, your sister and your mother. All of you had always been my One Piece and you… will… al…ways…be," said dad for the last time, before closing his eyes and died with a smile on his face. My brother and me cried even more than we ever did. We refused to leave him behind. Dad's remaining crew had to force us to come with them to the spare boat they had. So watch as dad's ship sank into the sea along with dad and the others. Dad's remaining crew let their tears fall just as we were.

But we weren't allowed to neither cry nor escape because that man, that man that killed our dad, didn't plan on let us go. I don't know what actually happened next because I wasn't awake. The last thing I saw Kai, before my whole world turned completely black.

* * *

**I actually cried when I was writing this!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it!**

**Please comment and review!**


	5. A place to belong part 2

**I don't own one piece or its characters they belong to Oda-senpai. I only own the OCs.**

**" " means talking**

**"****_Italic" _****means plants are talking.**

**_Italic _****mean thoughts.**

**_Italic ~ _****means a sing.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

I woke up only see nothing but black. I felt aches and pains all over my body. I tried to get off of bed, but someone didn't let me

"You received many injuries, honey. You should rest to gain your strength back," said person.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Miruna, it's me," answered my mom as she placed something wet on my forehead. It felt like a towel.

"You got a fever when you arrived home."

"Oo… So we're home?"

"That right?"

"So where dad and Kai, mom?" I asked. I felt her became stiff when I mention them. My mother hugged me tightly and tears fell her eyes. I confused with her reaction.

"Your father…will … never come," said mom as reality soon hit me hard. I cried with my mother, as we have to accept the facts. Dad is dead and I' am the one who caused him to die.

"Mom where Kai?"

"…"

"Mom?"

"Your brother was taken by the marines," said a voice that belongs to Altair.

"What?"

"Your brother used his devil fruit powers to destroy two marine ships and heavy damage the last to show his powers over the water. He also made an offer to marines that they couldn't refuse. If they let you and the rest of us go; he'll go with them," explained Altair, as I was angry with myself because the last thing we did was argue.

"WHY DID HE DO THAT?!

"Kai's last words before he went with the marines was 'Do I need a reason to care? I want to protect the crew and my big sis that dad gave his life to save," explained Altair as I cried even more.

_I didn't even have the chance to say good-dye. Not EVEN to say I'm sorry! _I thought as I was about to run out of the room, but I fell and I didn't know why.

"MIRUNA! Are you alright!?" asked mom as I felt what I was missing. I wasn't just missing an arm; I was missing my left leg.

"Why… WHY I' AM MISSING A LEG!?"

"When we arrive in the island, you were in critical condition. The doctors said that your leg was beyond healing, so they had no choice but to amputate it. And there is more…"

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Not only did you lost an arm and leg in that fight… you also have lost your sight."

"What…?"

"Miruna, you won't be able to see anything again," explained Altair as my world fell apart all over again. I lost two people who are dear to me and I can't see anyone anymore. My world was only black and I had to accept it.

It's been about a month since dad's death and Kai's disappears. Mom was trying her best to help me stand on my own. But I didn't see the point of it. I was blind and missing an arm and leg, what future was there for someone like me. I should have died that day, not dad. Altair and Hydra even grandpa Sterling tried to cheer me up, but didn't work. I don't see why everyone was trying so hard. Then at night, when I tried to sleep, I heard loud yelling. I learned my way around my house without use my eyes by then. So I found the source of the noise. I couldn't hear much I could only understand a few.

"Rhea … this!" shouted grandpa Sterling. He sounds mad, more then usual.

"I … to ,father. …sake," replied mom.

"Are you…..this? You know …."

"Yes…."

"Alright,….stop you. I … hope you know ….. "

"I do know what I' am doing, I just hope she'll understand," said mom as that was the only part I could understand. I went to bed after that. The next day, Mom came in my room and handed me something. It felt like a fruit with a lot branches on the smooth skin.

"Mom, what is this?"

"Something that will help you regains what you have lost."

"What are you talking about? "

"You'll understand soon."

"If you say so."

"And you have to eat it all, no matter how bad it taste."

"Ok mom," I said as I started eating whatever fruit mom gave me. Mom wasn't joking when she said it tasted bad but I eat it because she asked me to. Mom became to shake a lot but it ended when I finished eating the fruit. Then I felt so much pain again. It felt like something from inside wanted to come out. I passed out from the pain. When I woke up, I noticed I felt heavier than before. Then I realized why, I somehow have an arm and leg.

"I see you're awake Miruna," asked a voice.

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, Miruna."

"What happened to me? Why do I have arm and leg now? Where's mom?"

"Easy with the questions… Now then I have some good news."

"Really? What is it?"

"You will be able to see in due time, but in the meantime, you will keep the bandage on."

"Ok."

"Now for your questions? What happened to you was that you regrow your arm and leg."

"But how?"

"Because your mother gave you a logia type devil fruit."

"Really!? I' am a devil fruit user!? Does that mean I' am stronger now?!," I said with excitement.

"No, but you will be with practices."

"So which devil fruit I have?"

"You ate … the Earth Earth Fruit."

"Grandpa you're no being funny… please tell me you're joking," I said not wanting to believe what he said. The reason I didn't want to believe is because the Earth Earth Fruit was … mom's devil fruit.

"Your mother paid the price to grow the tree of the Earth Earth fruit. As your mother explained to you what it Earth fruit is capable of; she also explain to what will happen to the former earth devil fruit user."

"Ya … she did, ex-user is bonded to the tree where the Earth Earth fruit grew to replace the heart they exchanged. Over time, the ex-user slowly loses their ability to walk and speak. The roots will be glowing green and grow on the ex-user's skin until the ex-user became part of that tree. Unable to leave the tree side or else they die."

"Yes that right, even though the ex-user lost their powers as the earth devil fruit user and gain new powers that will able them to locate and communicate thru thought with other devil fruits user."

"But in the end, they gave up their humanity and their freedom in life, just like mom gave up hers for me" I cried as my grandpa let me cry on him, until normal tears couldn't fall anymore and only tears of blood would fall.

"And that what happen about three months and even after two months, I only cry tears of blood," said Miruna as she finished her tale. Ace was honestly left with no words.

"I don't belong anywhere! I don't have the right to live for all the pain I caused! I caused so many people to suffer!" Miruna cried as more tears fell out. Ace hit her head as she crouched down and holding her head.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"ARE YOU STUPID!?"

"I AM NOT SUPID!"

"YES YOU ARE BECAUSE YOU'RE LETTING EVERYONE DOWN! YOU NOT THE ONLY WHOSE HURT AND EVERYONE YOU CARED GAVE UP SOMETHING TO SAVE YOU!? ARE YOU GOING TO LET THEIR EFFORTS TO BE FOR NOTHING!?" shouted Ace as his words shocked Miruna.

"I…I… don't want anyone else get hurt because of me…"

"It wasn't your fault that your parents and your brother did what they."

"You really think so?"

"Ya, I know so! Why else would they do crazy this like that?" asked Ace as Miruna stopped crying.

"You know, you're not **all** that bad so you can stay with Luffy and me in our tree house."

"Really?"

"Ya, and I can kinda understand what you're going thru," said Ace as Miruna gave Ace as a smile, a genuine smile.

"Thank Ace for listening to me,' thanked Miruna as Ace was glad that Miruna was blind for the moment because he had a blush over his freckled face.

"We better get going, you coming?" asked Ace as he hand out his hand to Miruna.

"Ya, I' m coming" replied Miruna as she took his hand and left the clearing where they were.

* * *

**The Earth Earth Fruit might be a bit overpowering because I tried to make it unique from the others. Just to avoid confusion, I'll state a few things.**

**One, Miruna doesn't have her mother's new powers; she only has devil fruit powers of the Earth Earth Fruit.**

**Second, Rhea ****_was_**** the previous the Earth Earth devil fruit user before she exchanged her powers and heart to regrow a new Earth Earth Fruit. This exchanged made her into an ex-user, so therefor she is ****_not _****an Earth Earth devil fruit user anymore.**

**Third, Kai eat his devil fruit, you probably guess what it is, about a month before the accident happened and has yet to control his powers over this period. **

**And Finally, Kai used fresh water on the ships to destroy them, not the water from the sea. **

**I hope this make this a bit clearly!**

**Please review and comment! **


	6. Miruna and Ace VS Giant Boars

**I don't own one piece or its characters they belong to Oda-senpai. I only own the OCs.**

**" " means talking**

**"****_Italic" _****means plants are talking.**

**_Italic _****mean thoughts.**

**_Italic ~ _****means a sing.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

Ace was looking for Luffy with Miruna close behind.

"Say Ace?" asked Miruna.

"Ya?" replied Ace.

"What does Luffy look like?"

"Why do you need to know, you can't see anything!"

"Just tell me."

"Fine! He has black hair and eyes with a straw hat."

"A boy with a straw hat…" said Miruna as she thought _has anyone seen a boy like that?_

"_I saw the boy passed here not so long," _replied the elderly deep forest tree with the gentleman accent from before.

_Where?_

_"To the east, you should be able sense him if you concentrate enough,"_ replied the old tree as Miruna took his advice. She stopped and placed her hand on the ground. Ace stopped because he couldn't hear her walking anymore and looked back and saw Miruna on the floor.

"Miruna, what are you doing" asked Ace but she didn't answer. She was trying to focus on sensing Luffy's frequencies. It was silence for a while as Miruna was in a meditated stated. Then she felt something, something large coming in their way and fast.

"Oi, Miruna?"

"Something is coming…"

"Huh?"

"Ace, look out!" shouted Miruna as she pushed Ace out of the way of a giant rampaging boar. Ace had very little time to react when Miruna pushed him. Ace was about to yell at Miruna until he saw the mad pig. Ace put Miruna behind him as the boar stomped its hoes.

"How good are you with your devil fruit powers?" asked Ace.

"Good enough to take a boar," replied Miruna.

"That good to hear!" said Ace as the boar charged at them as both escaped the move, though Miruna barley escaped it. Miruna placed her hands and shouted "Stone Lock!"

The boar's feet where soon incased in stone and unable to move. The giant animal squealed in protest. Then Ace used his pipe to land the finishing blow on its head. The pig fainted as several more boars appeared.

"They just keep coming!" shouted Miruna.

"But we'll beat them!" shouted Ace as hit one with his pipe on its face.

"Earth Breaker!" shouted Miruna as punched the ground and it shattered into large pieces which O.K. one and startled the other. Ace handled the other two boars just fine when-

"Ace, get out of the way!" shouted Miruna as she created two large boulders from the ground. Ace got out of the way and Miruna send each boulder flying. Each boulder landed on the boars, knock one out but the other one broke the rock. Then Ace used that shattered boulder to give him an extra boost to finish the last one. Soon the last boar fainted.

"That was an easy," said Ace.

"Was it."

"But how did you knew the first pig was coming?"

"I felt it coming."

"Felt it?"

"Mm! I feel things coming before they come."

"That cool. How is it like?"

"Well… its like you're in a middle of a this big pond in a black world. Then this blue ripples appear. The fast ripples are, the closer that thing is."

"That useful."

"It is, how did you think I manage to escapes you guys every time?"

"Haha… true."

"LOOK OUT!" shouted Luffy as he crashed to Miruna and Ace. The trio rolled down the hill as result. Luffy was the first to stop rolling while Ace and Miruna were kept rolling down the hill.

"ACE! MIRUNA!" shouted Luffy as Ace and Miruna landed on a pond, which stop them from rolling any further. Fortunately enough, the pond wasn't either deep or salt watered; so neither of them could drown. The landed put them in an awkward position with Ace being on top of Miruna. Their faces were inches from one other and they could feel each other's breath. Ace was the first to regain control, got off of Miruna.

"Hey! Are you… all…right?" asked Ace as he stomped on his words. The reason why was when Miruna was get up, her blindfold was coming undone. For the first time, Ace was able to see her eyes. Ace really didn't care about beauty or things like that, but Miruna's eyes memorized him. The moon's light help amplify the color of her eyes, making them almost glow in the night.

Never in his life had Ace seen eyes that were as blue as the silver moon until he saw those blue eyes stared back at him.

* * *

** I' m sorry this chapter is a short, then next one is going to be longer.**

**Anyway, hope you like the chapter!**

**Please review and comment!**


	7. Rhea

**I don't own one piece or its characters they belong to Oda-senpai. I only own the OCs.**

**" " means talking**

**"****_Italic" _****means plants are talking.**

**_Italic _****mean thoughts.**

**_Italic ~ _****means a sing.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

Ace was memorized by Miruna's eyes that didn't noticed he was staring until Miruna said-

"Ace?"

"Huh?" said Ace as he snapped out of his trance and help Miruna get up.

"You're Ace, right?"

"Ya, I' am…"

"So this is what you look like."

"Ya…Wait! You can see!?" asked Ace as Miruna nodded.

"I guess, my eyes are healed…" stated Miruna as Luffy ran down the hill and towards them.

"MIRUNA! ACE! ARE YOU GUYS O.K!?" shouted Luffy.

"We're fine, you moron!" shouted Ace.

So you're Luffy, then?" asked Miruna as Luffy looked at her. He stayed there, looking blank. Then went closer and said-

"You have pretty eyes! It like the sea!"

"Thank you…" as Miruna blushed at the comment. Ace looked annoyed.

"We should get going, the others are looking for us…" stated Ace as Luffy and Miruna agreed.

"OW!" shouted Miruna as Ace and Luffy turned back to see what happened.

"My ankle hurts!"

"What a hassle you are," said as Ace as showed his back to Miruna. She looked confused.

"You can't walk, right? So get on…" said Ace with a blush on his face as Miruna got on Ace's back in a piggyback style.

"Thank you…"

"No problem…" replied Ace as Luffy had an expression on his face that said you like her.

"OI, LUFFY QUIT IT! YOU LOOK LIKE A FREAK!"

"EHH! WHY!?"

"Because I' am older than you and I said so."

"THAT NOT FAIR!"

"LIFE'S NOT FAIR, DEAL WITH IT!" shouted Ace as the two argued back and forward.

_So this two weren't arguing seriously? Guess I have to apologized later… _Thought Miru as the brothers continued to argue as they left the clearing as she dozes off with a smile planted on her face.

~An hour later~

"Where are we?" asked Luffy as the trio were completely lost in the deep part of the forest.

"Of all the places there are in the island, you had to pick this place?" asked Ace to a sleeping Miruna, who was sound sleep.

"So how do we get out of here?"

_Take to left in the next gap of trees _said a female voice in Luffy's head as he stopped. Luffy turned his head left and right and shouted_-_

"WHO'S THERE!?"

"What are you yelling about now, idiot?" asked Ace.

"You didn't hear that?"

"No."

_He won't be able to hear me because he's not a devil fruit user. And to answer the first question, I' am not here on the island, I' am speaking thru your mind _said the voice.

"So Ace won't hear you because his not a devil fruit user like me and Miruna" asked Luffy.

_That correct._

"Hey Luffy!" said Ace as he was annoyed that he left clueless.

"The voice in my head said to take the left in the next gap of trees and you can't hear it because you aren't a devil fruit user" explained Luffy as Ace's expression was are you serious with sweat drop. Then Ace just remembered Miruna's story and asked-

"Luffy, asked if is name is Rhea?"

"I'll try, is your name Rhea?"

_Yes, it is _said Rhea as Luffy nodded.

"Then you're Miruna's mom?" asked Ace as Luffy repeated the question.

_That right I' am her mother. I' am leading the others to you so that you all can leave together _said Rhea.

"Rhea says that the other are coming and she will help us get out of here!"

"I have my doubts, but we don't have another choice…" said Ace as the trio took Rhea's direction. Just as they when thru the gap, they found the rest of the party.

"Ace! Luffy! Thank god you're all right!" said Makino as she was relived to see them.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Altair and Garp as they noticed the two brothers were covered in mud and dirt with torn clothes. Altair and Garp glared at each other because they said the same thing in the same time. It was Dadan that noticed the little girl on Ace's back.

"Hey Ace that happened to be Makino's niece on your back?" asked Dadan as she pointed on the girl.

"Ya, so what?"

"What happened to her?" asked everyone expect Garp and Altair, although Garp cracked his knuckles and had an expression he would wear when he was about to beat the living shit out of the boys. Everyone asked because they saw her in a similar condition expect with bloodstains on her shirt and face.

"She cried tears of blood instead of normal tears," replied Ace, although no one believed him expect Luffy who was acting like a moron with star eyes and say things like that awesome. Garp was about to beat Ace for lying.

"The kid is right, even since the accident Miruna has only cried red tears" explained Altair as everyone then believed Ace's story, much to Ace's relieve as Garp dropped the charges.

"So what are we waiting for? I want to leave this part of the forest already!" shouted Dadan as everyone agreed except for Miruna who was death asleep on back.

~Several hour later in Dadan's house~

"FINALLY, HOME!" shouted Dadan and her bandits. Everyone was able to leave the deep forest, thanks to Rhea who was directing either Altair or Luffy to the nearest exit. Dadan and her bandits went home.

"So Altair, Who were you and Luffy talking to back in the forest?" asked Makino.

"Rhea."

"My cousin? But how?"

"Rhea has the ability to communicative with all Devil Fruit user thru her mind."

"Really? That unique, but when did she learn to do that? If my memories serve, my cousin never had that ability before. Once more, she ate the Earth Earth Fruit, before Miruna was born. And then you tell that her daughter ate the same fruit that Rhea had eaten before she was born. How's that even possible?"

"I'll answer your questions tomorrow, when _his_ not around."

"Do you have a problem with me, brat?" asked Garp.

"Yes, if I do," replied Altair as he and Garp enter other death glare contest. Makino just signed as she decides she'll get her answers tomorrow, when she not so tired.

"Let's go Miruna," said Makino to Miruna, who woke up several hours ago. Miruna refused and said-

"No, I want to stay with Luffy and Ace!"

"But Miruna-"

"My mom will understand and it's better for me to stay in the forest incase I have my blind episodes."

"Blind episodes?"

"Mm! The doctors in my village said, even though I' am able to see again. I'll have this moments where I' m completely blind."

"I see… well, then I leave Miruna in your care?"

"We'll take good care of you niece! We promise!" shouted Luffy as Ace agreed.

"I' am counting you," said Makino as the trio leave Dadan's house to their tree house. Makino went home for the night and leave Garp and Altair to their glaring contest.

* * *

**I cut the explanation part because I explained it on a previous chapter.**

**And I apologize for any grammar mistakes I missed. I don't have a beta to review for me.**

**So if you're interested in helping improve the story, then PM me first.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**


	8. Life with Miruna

**I don't own one piece or its characters they belong to Oda-senpai. I only own the OCs.**

**" " means talking**

**"****_Italic" _****means plants are talking.**

**_Italic _****mean thoughts.**

**_Italic ~ _****means singing.**

**Happy readings!**

* * *

**~Dadan's House~**

"COME BACK HERE YOU ROTTON KIDS!" shouted Dadan as Ace and Luffy ran away with bags of food and chunks of meat shoved into their mouths. Dadan and her gang of bandits couldn't chase after them not because they couldn't keep up with the brothers, rather because they couldn't leave the house.

"AND MIRUNA! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PUT MY HOUSE BACK ON THE GROUND!" screamed Dadan, as her house was isolated on a mini island and dangling by a single root fifty feet up in the air. Miruna giggled as a responds and Dadan was fuming steams of rage.

"Miru!" shouted Luffy as Miruna looked back. Luffy was waving his arms like mad as a signal.

"Everyone hang on to something!" shouted Miruna as Dadan gave her a funny look.

"What are you talking about?!"

"In the count if three, I'll drop the house."

"WHAT!?"

"1…"

"Wait! Hold on a second!"

"2…"

"MIRUNA!"

"3!" said Miruna as she snapped her fingers. The root that supported the house instantly retreated to the ground, which resulted with the house falling.

"Aaaaaah!" screamed Dadan with tears in her eyes as she held on the doorframe for dear life and the other bandits held each and screamed "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Miruna soon realized that the house was coming too fast; so she sprinted to action.

"Vine Web!" shouted Miruna as several vines came together and formed a web pattern. The house landed on the vine web only to bounds off from it several, like a trampoline.

"That looks like fun!" said Luffy as he ate another chunk of meat and Ace face palm himself from Luffy's stupidity. The vines couldn't take the weight of the house anymore; so it snapped and the house landed perfectly safe and sound on the ground.

"Aaaarh!" screamed Miruna in agony as she ducked down with hands on her head from the pain.

"Miru! Are you O.K.!" asked Luffy and Ace.

"I' am… O.K…"replied Miruna as she grimaced. Dadan and the bandits collapsed.

"I just my life flashing before my eyes" said Dadan in a state of shock and relief. Her bandits were doing some weird dance and singing something like "We're alive, not dead!"

"You sure you're O.K?" asked Ace.

"I' am O.K, but we really better go now," said Miruna as Dadan was running towards them with an angry expression. Ace and Luffy agreed with her as the trio ran into the forest with the large bags of food on the brothers' back.

"YOU DAMN BRATS, I'LL RING YOUR LITTLE NECKS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" shouted Dadan as the trio disappeared into the forest.

"Honestly they're such a pain in the ass, but it good to see them back to their old self."

"You and me both," said someone as Dadan looked frankly for the owner.

"Whose there!?"

"I' am up, Dadan," replied the person as Dadan looked up and saw a completely healed Altair up on a tree.

"Altair, what are you doing here?" asked Dadan as Altair came down to ground level.

"Came here to find Miruna."

"You just missed her. That girl of your almost killed me and my bandits!"

"That explains so much," said Altair as he was referring to the bandits that were still doing we're alive and not dead dance. Altair had a sweat drop behind him as he tries ignoring it.

"That Miruna is just as bad as Ace and Luffy."

"Even so, I prefer seeing her like this than before."

"I get what you mean, she was a quiet loner that didn't want to get near anyone. It was frustrating to get her to say anything!"

"Hard to believe that only been one month since she arrive here and she's already returning back to her old self."

"So she was a trouble maker?"

"That she was with the help of Hydra and her brother, Kai."

"Ooo…so why are you back? Last time I remember, you have nothing here to stay after you fix the Partys' Bar," stated Dadan as she lights her cigarette.

"Like I said, I' am looking for Miruna."

"But why?"

"Because I have something to give her."

"Like what?"

"Good question…"

"Eeh…you don't know?"

"No, in fact, no one knows what in it. All we know is that it's was one of the few things recovered from our ship that survived and its' from addressed to Miruna," replied Altair as he tossed a burned small black box to Dadan. She caught it and saw that it had a burned up tab only said for Miruna. Dadan shakes the box and heard some metal clanging.

"Whatever it is sounds metal."

"Ya, but still don't know what it is."

"Well, you can start look in their tree house in the forest."

"Thank you," said Altair as he left to look for the trio. Dadan finally let herself relax as her bandits keep singing their happy tone.

**~Back with the trio~**

"Are sure you're O.K.? You look pale…" said Ace as he and Luffy were carrying the large bags of food in their backs. Miruna was tailing them close behind.

"I' am fine, really," replied Miruna.

"Why did you scream when those vines snapped, Miru?" asked Luffy.

"Because that what the vines felt when they snapped."

"Huh?"

"My mom said that I'll always feel the pain of plants around me. The pain gets pretty bad when its plants I used."

"Ehh… That suck!" said Luffy.

"No kidding," said Miruna as she run into a tree.

"Owowow! That hurt!" shouted Miruna as held her nose. Ace and Luffy turned back. Luffy was laughing his ass off.

"Blind attack?" asked Ace.

"Ow… Ya…"

"What a hassle you are!" said Ace as grabbed Miruna's hand and continued walking to the tree house.

"Thanks Ace," said Miruna as she gave him a smile. Ace blushed as she smiled and Luffy was giving Ace you like her expression.

"OI, KNOCK IT OFF!" shouted Ace as Luffy just laughed.

"What wrong, Ace?" asked Miruna.

"It's nothing, Luffy is just being an idiot."

"I' AM NOT AN IDIOT!"

"YA YOU ARE!"

"I' M NOT!"

"YOU CAN'T EVEN COUNT TO TEN!"

"YES I CAN! 1,2,3,4,5…eeh…"

"SEE! YOU CAN'T!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"DARE YOU TO REPEAT THAT, BAKA!"

"YOU SUCK!"

"THAT IT!" replied Ace as he and Luffy dropped the bags. Miruna just signed, as the brothers' argument became a fight.

_This is getting old _thought Miruna as she signed. Miruna sat on a rock because she had to stay until Ace and Luffy calmed down for several reasons.

"Is that best you can!?" taunted Ace.

"SHUT UP!" replied Luffy as the brother continued to fight along with Miruna's patience.

"Uum… you guys" said Miruna.

"How do you like me now!?" shouted Ace as he gave Luffy a nuggie.

"Guys?"

"I'll beat you this time!" shouted Luffy, as he broke free of Ace's hold.

"THAT IT!" snapped Miruna as she readied her fist. The brothers were so caught up in their fighting that they did noticed Miruna snapped, big mistake.

"EARTH BREAKER!" shouted Miruna as she slammed her fist on the ground as the ground under Ace's and Luffy's feet gave in and shattered to multiple pieces. Ace and Luffy were surprised and Miruna used this chance.

She smacked Luffy and Ace on the heads, knocked the brothers into unconsciousness.

"Boys… they are all the same," stated Miruna as she crouched down and waits for Ace and Luffy, but this time, is for them to wake up.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed and I' m sorry for the late updates! I was in a camping trip with my family without internet and just returned to day.**

**Anyway… please review!**


End file.
